


I Won't Let That Happen

by MsMKT86



Series: Sammy, the Witch and the Badass Trilogy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Leaving town, Lost Love, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has leave Bonnie behind. Just like he had to leave everyone behind but that doesn't mean he doesn't have to talk himself out of staying.<br/>-Deleted Scene from Sammy, the Witch and The Badass - DO NOT HAVE TO READ SWBA IN ORDER TO ENJOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let That Happen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys. So some details about this. I wrote it a while ago. This was just a writing exercise that turned into a deleted scene from Sammy, the Witch and the Badass. I don't know that you necessarily would have had to have read SWBA in order too enjoy this but maybe this will make you want to read it.
> 
> -Writing Exercise - Word Prompt - Edward
> 
> -Time Limit - 5 minutes
> 
> -Deleted Scene - From fic: Sammy, the Witch and the Badass by MSMKT86 - After Dean is cured and he and Sam are about to leave Mystic Falls, these are his thoughts.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Supernatural, any of it's characters, Edward Cullen, Frosted Flakes or anything else you can find in the real world.

* * *

_I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not a romantic. I'm not in tune with my feminine side. I'm just Dean. I try to be the best man that I can be but its hard to do that when you have to compete with...a fantasy. She wants a man like Edward Cullen but all I can offer is car talk and pop culture references. I know what she says. That she loves me no matter my flaws but I'm damaged goods. I mean why would she take the busted box of sugar flakes when she could take the awesome box of Frosted Flakes?_

_People don't survive around me. They trust me and put their lives in my hands and I just end up getting them killed. Jo, Ellen, Ash, Bobby, Rufus, Pamela, my dad, Sam, Cas. Everyone I've ever loved and considered mine have died. I know they would all say that they did what did for the greater good and not for me but I know that because I asked them for their help they all ended up dead. Yeah ok Sam and Cas came back but both of them were different for it. Hell, I've died and I know I'm different. I just need her to stay with Damon. He won't get her killed. He won't put her life in danger._

_She won't understand. I know she won't but this life...my life...I wouldn't wish it on anyone. It's thankless and dirty and disturbing and dealing with evil on a daily basis does something to a person. To their spirit. Bonnie is too perfect and I don't want to see her wrecked by this life like Sammy was. Half a person, always wanting out and never being able to actually get there. I love her but she needs to be protected and she needs to live her life the way it was supposed to be. Not in the back seat of a classic car traveling the highway with two damaged and broken brothers who have lost everything. I won't let that happen._


End file.
